Meet You Again Princess
by Yuki'NF MMH
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang pangeran langit yang berjanji akan kembali ke bumi untuk menjemput Sakura tapi, apa jadinya saat Naruto bertemu Sakura, gadis itu tidak mengingatnya lagi? Apa mungkin karena mereka tidak bertemu selama 15 tahun?/"Kalung ini adalah janjiku"/"Jangan tinggalkan aku, kau bilang kau akan membawa ku ke langit sana"/For LAFSEvent/Happy NaruSaku (3/4). Enjoy!


_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto - Sensei**_

_**WARNING : AU, OOC, typo, miss typo, agak aneh, ngawur dan kekurangan lainnya.**_

_**For LAFSEvent **_

_**Don't Like? Don't Read. Please leave this page.**_

* * *

Percayakah kalian jika ada kerajaan diatas langit? Banyak orang yang berpikir jika itu hanyalah sebuah khayalan dan tidak mungkin ada. Tapi, nyatanya mereka semua salah! Siapa sangka ternyata di balik kapas-kapas putih yang bertebaran dilangit itu menyembunyikan sebuah kerajaan berwarna putih, besar, dan mewah.

_Heaven Wind Kingdom_ itulah nama kerajaan itu. Kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh Namikaze Minato dan sang ratu Uzumaki Kushina, tidak lupa dengan pangeran tampan yang merupakan putra sulung Raja dan Ratu, Namikaze Naruto.

Saat ini sang pangeran, Naruto sedang menatap sebal orang tua di depannya. Saat ini, mereka sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Naruto hanya menghentak-hentakkan kakinya pelan menandakan bahwa ia sudah bosan di tempat ini.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya kau harus menikah bulan depan!" Naruto melotot mendengar perkataan ibunya, tentu saja ia tidak setuju dengan ibunya, ia masih muda, usianya baru menginjak 20 tahun, masa harus menikah di usia muda seperti ini?

"_Kaa-san_ sudah kubilang, aku belum mau menikah. Aku akan menikah detik ini juga jika wanita yang kunikahi adalah wanita yang aku cintai." Hampir seratus kali Naruto mengucapkan kalimat ini dalam sehari, kenapa orang tuanya tidak mau mengerti dirinya?

"Naruto, kami membutuhkanmu untuk menjadi penerus kerajaan ini. Aku sudah memilih wanita yang cocok untukmu." Naruto kembali menghela napas, ia heran kenapa ibunya tidak lelah mencari wanita hanya untuk dirinya. Naruto menatap ibunya lembut, "Ya wanita yang _Kaa-san_ pilih untukku memang cocok, tapi untuk apa jika aku tidak mencintainya?" Kushina terdiam beberapa saat, perkataan Naruto memang ada benarnya, ia menikah dengan Minato karena mereka saling mencintai.

"Naruto benar Kushina, sebaiknya kita tidak memaksanya, kita biarkan Naruto mencari pendamping hidupnya sendiri." Kata sang raja, Minato yang baru angkat bicara.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Akan aku pikirkan lagi." Naruto tersenyum puas dengan keputusan orang tuanya. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, lalu membungkuk hormat. "Terima kasih sudah mengerti, aku ingin kembali ke kamarku." Minato dan Kushina tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

.

.

Naruto melepaskan jubah _orange_ nya lalu menghepaskan tubuhnya di kasur, setelah beberapa menit ia memejamkan matanya, ia merogoh sesuatu di salah satu kantung bajunya. Naruto tersenyum melihat kalung yang ia genggam, ia memperhatikan bandul kalung itu yang berbentuk bulat, dibelakang bandul bulat pipih itu terdapat ukiran bertuliskan '_Earth_' yang artinya bumi.

_Kapan aku bisa menemuimu lagi, Sakura-chan? _

**-0-0-0-**

"Umm... Ada apa kalian memanggilku kesini?" Naruto menatap orang tua didepannya. "Ya, setelah beberapa menit lalu aku berdebat dengan Kushina, kami sudah memutuskannya." Naruto menatap bingung Minato.

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau boleh turun ke bumi untuk mencari calon istrimu." Senyum Naruto melebar mendengar perkataan Minato, ia tak menyangka setelah hampir 15 tahun ia diperbolehkan lagi turun ke bumi. "tapi, hanya tiga hari." Lanjut Kushina.

"Itu sudah cukup! _Arigatou, dattebayo_! Aku akan pergi sekarang." Naruto membungkuk hormat dihadapan orang tuanya lalu pergi dari hadapan mereka, bersiap-siap untuk turun ke bumi.

_Aku datang Sakura-chan, apa aku akan tetap menjadi pangeranmu?_

_**Flashback **_

_Seorang anak kecil berusia 5 tahun sedang berlari-lari kecil dipinggir jalan raya. Wajahnya tersenyum riang, rambut pendeknya yang berwarna pink itu bagaikan bunga musim semi yang sedang bermekaran seperti saat ini, tangan mungilnya menenteng tas kecil, menandakan bahwa ia baru saja pulang sekolah._

_Saat ia melewati sebuah taman yang sedang sepi, mata bulat hijaunya menangkap seorang bocah laki-laki yang tertidur tengkurap di bawah pohon sakura. Gadis kecil itu pun menghampirinya dan berjongkok di dekat bocah laki-laki itu._

'_Wajah dan bajunya seperti seorang pangeran.'_

"_Hei bangun." Gadis kecil itu mengguncang pelan tubuh bocah itu membuat bocah berambut pirang itu mengerang dan tak lama, ia membuka matanya memperlihatkan bola mata berwarna blue shappire. "Hei apa kau baik-baik saja?" Bocah berambut pirang itu menatap gadis di depannya dengan bingung._

"_Umm... Kau siapa?" _

"_Aku Haruno Sakura, namamu siapa?" Sakura mengulurkan tangan mungilnya untuk membantu bocah pirang itu bangun, "Aku Namikaze Naruto, terima kasih sudah membantuku dattebayo!" Naruto kecil menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya dihadapan Sakura._

"_Apa kau seorang pangeran?" _

"_Tentu saja, bagaimana kau tahu? Apa kau seorang putri?" Sakura merona tipis mendengar pernyataan Naruto._

"_Bukan, tapi saat dewasa nanti, aku ingin menjadi seorang putri yang cantik!" Seru Sakura bersemangat dengan mata yang berbinar-binar._

"_Kenapa harus tunggu dewasa? Sakura-chan yang sekarang sudah cantik seperti putri kok." Sakura melompat girang. "Benarkah?" Tanya Sakura dan dijawab anggukan semangat dari Naruto._

"_Oh iya, kenapa kau bisa tertidur disini?" Tanya Sakura membuat Naruto kembali berpikir. "Sepertinya aku jatuh dari langit sana." Sakura mengadahkan kepala ke atas langit biru yang dihiasi gumpalan awan._

"_Apa rumahmu diatas sana?" Naruto mengangguk lagi membuat mata hijau bulat Sakura kembali melebar, "Boleh aku berkunjung ke rumahmu di atas sana?" Tentu saja Sakura makin girang saat Naruto kembali mengangguk. "Tentu saja dattebayo!"_

"_Tapi, aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus kembali. Aku juga tidak tahu sekarang aku harus tinggal dimana?" Mata bulat Naruto mulai berkaca-kaca membuat Sakura makin tersenyum lebar._

"_Naruto boleh tinggal dirumahku, ayo pulang denganku! Ibuku pasti akan senang." Naruto menerima uluran tangan Sakura lalu, mereka mulai melanjutkan perjalanan sambil bergandengan tangan dan tertawa kecil di sepanjang jalan membuat beberapa pejalan kaki di sekitar mereka terlihat gemas. "Aihh... Lucu sekali anak kecil itu."_

_Tapi hanya seminggu Naruto bisa tinggal dan bermain bersama Sakura karena Minato dan Kushina menjemputnya. Saat itu Kushina menangis tersedu-sedu saat berhasil menemukan Naruto, mereka kembali membawa Naruto kelangit dan melarang Naruto ke bumi lagi._

_**Flashback End**_

**-0-0-0-**

Naruto menatap lalu-lalang orang berjalan disekitarnya, menatap jalanan yang lumayan dipadati kendaraan. Ia tersenyum, sudah lama ia tidak kesini. Naruto mulai berjalan-jalan, jalanan ini tidak asing untuknya karena jalanan disekitar sini memiliki banyak kenangan. Tentu saja kenangannya bersama Haruno Sakura.

Senyum Naruto kembali mengembang saat melihat taman tempat ia bertemu dengan Sakura untuk pertama kalinya. Naruto menghampiri pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran itu. _'Tempat ini sama sekali belum berubah. Hanya ada tambahan bangku taman dibawah pohon ini.'_

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di bangku tepat dibawah pohon sakura itu. Ia memandangi orang-orang disekitar taman, tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok wanita berambut merah muda sedang asik mengobrol dengan temannya yang berambut pirang panjang diikat _ponytail._ Naruto melebarkan matanya, lalu mengusapnya sebentar untuk memastikan jika matanya tidak salah.

_Kami memang jodoh, baru beberapa menit yang lalu aku menginjakkan kaki ku di bumi, ternyata aku bisa langsung bertemu dengannya._

.

.

"Duhh... _Forehead_ kenapa kau senang sekali kesini? Hampir setiap hari kau kesini, apa tidak bosan?!" Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya bosan dengan keluhan sahabatnya ini.

"Harusnya tadi kau tidak usah ikut _pig_, entah kenapa tempat ini adalah tempat yang paling indah menurutku." Kali ini Ino diam, sebenarnya ini bukan masalah untuknya, karena taman ini juga sangat sejuk, ia hanya heran dengan Sakura yang selalu mampir ditaman ini.

"Ka-kau Haruno Sakura?" Kedua wanita cantik itu menatap seorang pria berambut kuning, mengenakan celana _jeans _hitam dengan atasan _sweater _abu-abu. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap pria ini, "Kau siapa?"

Naruto terkejut bukan main saat Sakura menanyakan siapa dirinya. "Sakura-_chan_, ini aku Namikaze Naruto. Masa kau lupa denganku?"

"Maaf, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu." Balas Sakura.

"Ta-tapi dulu aku pernah tinggal dirumahmu, aku kembali ke bumi untuk menjemputmu sesuai janjiku."

"Tinggal dirumahku? Aku tidak pernah tahu, janji apa maksudmu? Memangnya kau seorang pangeran yang tinggal dilangit untuk menjemputku di bumi!" Sakura mulai kesal dengan pemuda berambut pirang dihadapannya ini.

"Aku memang seorang pangeran yang tinggal dilangit, kau lupa?"

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar gila! Ino ayo kita pergi, suasana hatiku sudah panas!" Sakura langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan juga Ino. "Maaf ya, saat Sakura berumur 14 tahun, dia pernah kecelakaan yang menyebabkannya amnesia. Jadi, wajar saja jika dia tidak mengingatmu." Naruto terkejut mendengar perkataan Ino.

"Ke-kecelakaan? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Sakura kecelakaan di area ini, dia tertabrak mobil yang sedang melaju kencang karena hanya ingin mengambil sebuah bola anak kecil yang ada ditengah jalan." Naruto mengangguk mengerti, tak lama Naruto kembali menatap Ino yang sedang menatapnya intens.

"Apa kau benar-benar seorang pangeran langit? Setahuku itu hanya ada di dongeng." Naruto menghela napas lalu mulai menjentikkan jarinya. Celana _jeans_ dan baju _sweater_ yang ia kenakan tadi tiba-tiba berubah menjadi baju khas pangeran kerajaan ditambah jubah _orange_ yang Naruto kenakan, membuat Ino melotot kagum dengan hal yang Naruto lakukan.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar pangeran langit ya?" Naruto kembali menjentikkan jarinya, mengubah pakaian nya kembali. Jika ia memakai baju pangerannya, ia yakin orang-orang disini akan menganggapnya gila.

"Hoi, bengongnya cukup dattebayo." Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Ino agar perempuan itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Oh... Maaf, aku harus kembali, Sakura pasti menungguku. Jika kau mau bertemu Sakura lagi, sebaiknya kau tunggu disini karena setiap hari Sakura selalu disini. Jaa~" Naruto hanya mengangguk mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum di hadapan Ino mengatakan _terima kasih_.

**-0-0-0-**

Sakura membuang tasnya sembarang di kamarnya, aura hitam pekat menguar dari tubuh cantiknya. "Arrgh... Dasar pemuda gila, ini sudah dua hari dia menggangguku!" Teriak Sakura frustasi.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri sekaligus menenangkan dirinya. Setelah selesai ia tidur di kasurnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna merah muda. Perkataan Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di otaknya.

'_Ikutlah denganku ke langit Sakura-chan, waktu ku di bumi ini hanya tiga hari, jika aku tidak membawamu, orang tuaku akan menikahkanku dengan wanita lain. Aku harap kau bisa cepat mengingatku, aku tunggu kau ditaman ini hingga jam 12 malam.'_

Perasaan Sakura agak tidak enak saat tahu Naruto akan dinikahkan paksa dengan orang tuanya. Sakura beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, membuka lemari bajunya dan mengeluarkan kardus besar yang berisi barang-barang kenangannya. Ia ingin memastikan _apa dulu Naruto benar-benar dekat dengannya?_

"Aku tidak menemukan barang atau foto tentangnya." Kata Sakura yang sudah membongkar seluruh isi kardus, ia memasukan barang-barang itu kembali lalu menyimpannya kedalam lemari itu lagi, seketika mata hijaunya menangkap kotak kecil berwarna merah muda di ujung lemari itu.

Sakura membersihkan debu di kotak itu lalu membukanya. Ternyata isinya hanya sebuah kalung sederhana, terdapat liontin berbentuk awan dan di balik liontin itu terdapat ukiran yang bertuliskan _'Heaven'_ yang artinya langit.

"Ini dari siapa ya? Aku tidak mengingatnya." Sakura kembali memasukkan kalung itu di kotaknya dan meletakkannya di atas meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya. "Aku ngantuk, sebaiknya aku tidur." Sakura pun merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur dan dunia mimpi pun menghampirinya.

.

.

Hosh... hosh... hosh...

Napas Sakura terengah-engah saat ia bermimpi, seketika air matanya mengalir dari sudut matanya. "Naruto..."

"Oh iya Naruto!" Sakura menatap jam di kamarnya, waktu menujukkan pukul 11.50 p.m, hanya ada waktu 10 menit untuk menemui Naruto sebelum laki-laki itu kembali ke lengit. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, dan cepat berlari keluar rumah, ia tidak peduli dengan pakaian baju tidurnya yang belum ia ganti, ia hanya ingin cepat sampai ditaman dan menemui Naruto.

_Aku harap tidak terlambat, aku harap tidak terlambat, tolong aku Kami-sama._

.

_**Flashback **_

"_Naruto, kau benar-benar akan pergi?" Tanya Sakura kecil dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca._

"_Maafkan aku Sakura-chan, rumahku ada disana. Aku janji akan kembali kesini dan mengajakmu ke langit sana. Dan pada saat itu, aku akan menjadi pangeran dan kau menjadi putri yang cantik. Jangan nangis ya." Naruto kecil menghapus air mata Sakura yang sudah jatuh dari pelupuknya._

"_Benarkah?"_

"_Aku janji dattebayo! Ini adalah janji kita." Sakura menatap pemberian Naruto dengan takjub. "Kalung ini adalah janji kita, kau memegang Heaven agar selalu mengingatku dan aku akan memegang Earth agar aku selalu mengingatmu dan memikirkanmu. Karena aku ada dilangit dan Sakura-chan ada dibumi." Jelas Naruto._

"_Arigatou Naruto! Aku suka kamu." Sakura langsung menghambur ke arah Naruto dan mendekap bocah pirang itu dengan erat._

"_Aku juga suka Sakura-chan." Naruto balas memeluk Sakura kecil dengan erat seakan-akan tidak ingin melepasnya._

"_Yang Mulia, bisakan aku dan Naruto akan kembali bertemu dan akan selalu bersama?" Tanya Sakura kearah Minato dan Kushina yang berdiri di belakang Naruto. Minato dan Kushina agak tidak tega memisahkan mereka, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Naruto masih kecil, sebagai orang tua, mereka tidak bisa melepaskan anak mereka._

_Kushina menghampiri Sakura dan berjongkok di hadapannya. "Sakura sayang, jika kalian ditakdirkan untuk bersama, kalian pasti akan dipertemukan."_

"_Benar, Sakura percaya pada Naruto kan?" Tanya Minato, Sakura mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum lebar._

"_Kau bisa mengungguku di bawah pohon sakura tempat pertama kali kita bertemu, Sakura-chan."_

"_Baiklah, Naruto baik-baik disana ya." Naruto mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum lima jari membuat pipi Sakura merona tipis._

_Setelah Minato dan Kushina mengucapkan terima kasih kepada orang tua Sakura, mereka bersama Naruto kembali ke langit. Naruto melambaikan tangannya kearah Sakura dan dibalas dengan lambaian tangan mungil Sakura._

"_Aku akan menunggumu Naruto."_

_**Flashback End**_

.

**-0-0-0-**

"Sepertinya Sakura-_chan_ tidak akan datang." Naruto tersenyum miris, ia bangkit dari tempat duduk ditaman itu lalu menjentikkan jarinya, seketika pakaian Naruto berubah menjadi pakaian yang biasa ia pakai di kerajaannya. Jubah _orange_ nya bergerak di terpa angin malam. Naruto menatap langit berwarna hitam itu, lalu memejamkan matanya, bersiap-siap terbang ke langit.

"NARUTO!" Naruto terkejut mendengar suara yang dikenalnya berteriak, ia mencari sumber suara itu dan menemukan Sakura yang sedang berlari ke arahnya masih menggunakan piyama.

"Sa-sakura-_chan_?"

Bruk!

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, kau bilang kau akan membawa ku ke langit sana." Naruto tersenyum saat Sakura langsung mendekapnya erat dan menangis di pelukannya.

"Tentu itu adalah janjiku." Setelah beberapa menit berpelukan, Naruto melepaskan pelukan Sakura dan menggenggam keduan tangan Sakura, seketika piyama Sakura berubah menjadi gaun pink panjang, dengan aksen bunga Sakura, saat itu juga muncul sayap besar di belakang punggung Sakura menambah keidahan sosok Haruno Sakura.

"Kau cantik, seperti putri dalam dongeng." Sakura merona mendengar kata Naruto. Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka berdua perlahan terbang di udara, Sakura agak merinding saat kakinya sudah tidak berpijak di tanah. Tapi, Naruto menggenggamnya tangannya erat.

"Jangan takut, jika kau jatuh aku akan menangkapmu, layaknya seorang pangerang."

"Baka! Kau memang seorang pangeran."

"Hahaha kau benar."

Ditengah malam yang dingin itu Naruto dan Sakura terus terbang ke atas, semakin tinggi, semakin tinggi, dan semakin tinggi. Ditemani cahaya bulan yang bersinar terang dan langit yang dihiasi oleh ribuan taburan bintang-bintang.

"Aku akan selalu mencintai mu Haruno Sakura, pada saat pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku sudah mencintai mu."

"Aku juga, kau adalah cinta pandangan pertamaku, Naruto."

Detik itu, kedua bibir pun bersatu.

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**Yuki Note :**

Sekali lagi, Happy NaruSaku day's 3/4 Minna :3

_Akhirnya... dari jam 12 akhirnya ini fic jadi juga! Cuma bisa buat dua cerita karena bulan lalu dan akhir-akhir ini banyak tugas._

_Aku harap fict ini bisa membuat kalian semua tersenyum. Terima kasih buat yang mau baca :D_

_Setelah ini aku bakal berburu fict NaruSaku for LAFSEvent :D_

_._

_._

**_Review?_**


End file.
